Gundam Wrath
by RedLion2
Summary: Sequel to Gundam Terror. When Domon and Rain are discovered alive, how far will the Shuffles go to rescue them? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.  
  
This is the sequel to Gundam Terror. Please do not look for many updates in the near future; I wanted only to see how well-received this story would be. If I have enough interest, I will pursue it in the next couple of months.  
  
Chapter 1: Survival of the Fittest  
  
He roamed the streets a lot these nights, with no real direction, no real goal for his wanderings. Sometimes, and more often than not, he ended up at a bar, where his good looks and strong physique drew the women. It was all pointless, anymore. Each conquest was hollow, each drink tasteless.  
  
His crew worried about him, but even they were loathe to stop him. These midnight walks were all that he had left. Neo-America had impounded Gundam Maxster; there was no team left. The girls hung around because, well, where else could they go? There were rumors of the 14TH tournament, but since the International Gundam Federacy's big mishap with the Gundam Terror a year ago, they were only that. Rumors.  
  
The rest of the Shuffle Alliance had all but disappeared, each returning to his own country, his Gundam locked down. No one wanted to think about their loss that day, when a young and beautiful Gundam mechanic saved all their lives. She couldn't save the one most dear to her, though. No, Domon would not have let her. They had died together in a shrieking furnace of twisted metal. The image was forever burned into their friends' minds.  
  
This night, as on so many past, Chibodee Crockett was walking his regular beat, head down, feet shuffling along the street. One of his favorite haunts, the Mad Vixen, was up on the right; loud music burst from it and there were several "vixens" around the entrance. The ex-boxer walked in, nodding to the girls.  
  
"Evening, Chibodee," they called to him, batting their thick, grotesque fake lashes and touching his arms. He made no notice, took no care. He was only here tonight for drink.  
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, throwing a glance his way.  
  
"Strong."  
  
The bartender grinned. "Someone to forget, eh?" Chibodee looked at him. This guy was new; everyone else who worked here knew what he drank. They didn't know the why; the IGF had kept the Gundam Terror incident quiet, and no one but those present that day were any the wiser.  
  
"You could say that." Chibodee took the shot. "Keep 'em comin'." The bartender nodded and slid him 2 more before moving to another customer.  
  
The liquid fire did nothing to dispel Chibodee's darkened mood. Images of the past 2 years of his life floated in and out of his mind's eye, becoming gnarled and tangled the more he drank.  
  
"It's never enough, is it?" the man to his left asked, not looking at him.  
  
"What?" Chibodee still had enough wits together to talk.  
  
"The liquor. It doesn't burn down their memory."  
  
Chibodee narrowed his brilliant green eyes. "Who're you talkin' about?"  
  
The man gave him a glimpsing smile. "Those who have passed on. You know who I mean."  
  
Chibodee stood up, stumbling back from his stool. "Who are you?!"  
  
"A friend. I have something to give you. Take it for what it is, Mr. Crockett. A second chance." He stood and handed Chibodee an envelope. "Do not lose this. Your friends' lives depend on it."  
  
The Gundam fighter took it, then glanced at the man, but he had already slipped out into the crowd. Chibodee slid the note out and read it through twice, his eyes bugging from their sockets. Slapping money down on the bar he ran from the Vixen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She paced the length of her cell, like a tigress on the hunt. It'd been months since she'd seen the sun, and she was anxious. Her guards eyed her but kept quiet; no one wanted to talk to her, for she was forever silent. There were rumors she had a magnificent mind, but if it were there, she had it locked up, the key thrown away.  
  
The files read only her name: Rain Mikamura, and her age, 22. Beautiful, with cerulean eyes that were haunted, filled with spooky images that she refused to speak of. Her curvaceous body was thin, too thin by many standards, but she would not eat much.  
  
Images of her love filled her mind, and she could no longer keep them at bay, but she had gotten past the tears. She'd gotten past any emotion at all. The doctors had told her Domon had perished, had died protecting her. And for what good? The IGF imprisoned her, saying she had stolen Venom Gundam - never minding that she'd helped protect everyone, had basically given her own life for members of the IGF.  
  
Rain tried to sit still and couldn't; she had too much nervous energy. If she couldn't be free, she could at least move, and that was something. Few people visited, and when they did, she would say nothing.  
  
One of the guards had said Rain's heart was broken that day in the hospital, when they'd told her Domon was dead. Her heart might have broken, but her soul was shattered like glass on pavement. And now, now she was reduced to inmate status in a lock-down prison, for treason of the highest order.  
  
She would continue pacing, forcing each foot and leg to move. If she slept, he would be in her dreams, and when they changed into nightmares, as they always did, he would be gone again, forever lost to her.  
  
Keep pacing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon lunged at the punching bag, battering and smashing it with his fists. Drive away the pain, the sickness, the unwanted images of the Gundam Terror firing on them that last time. Why couldn't he have died instead of her? Why couldn't he protect her better?  
  
They'd offered him 2 choices: go home and live an empty, desolate life, or work for the Federacy, help them to develop superior Gundam technology. The stipulation for said work? He must remain dead to anyone who had known him.  
  
So here he was, locked down on some long-forgotten base, helping build Gundams that made Burning Gundam obsolete. Sure, during the day it kept his mind off Rain, but at night? The punching bag had become his best friend.  
  
He rarely saw any of the agents from the year before, but that was just as well. Who needed companionship? The techs he consulted with were not interested in him personally. They only wanted his expertise, his fighting know-how.  
  
Sometimes the Shuffles crossed his mind, but not on a regular basis. He'd had to forget them, because to remember them was to revisit, night after night, painful memories that he'd rather not deal with. In all likelihood, they too had forgotten about him.  
  
He didn't really believe that. They were bonded together like brothers, and when one fell, you never forgot. But that line of thinking made him sick and cold, so he didn't let it happen.  
  
Exhausted, he collapsed on a thick mat on the floor, his chest heaving, his arms and legs cramping. Was it worth it? All the physical pain?  
  
It felt like a ray of warm sunlight compared to the mental and emotional anguish. 


	2. Making Plans

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, especially GoldAngel2 and Jen23. You guys are the best.  
  
Chapter 2: Making Plans  
  
"You can't be serious." George de Sand, as resplendent as ever, stared at the wall, trying to comprehend what Chibodee was saying. "It's not possible, Chibodee. We saw them die!" Marie Louise, alarmed at his tone, came into the room, wide blue eyes on his pale face.  
  
Chibodee gritted his teeth. "Listen, George, I'm tellin' the truth! And we didn't see them die! We only thought they were dead."  
  
"Why should we believe the note?" George had given up hope for his friends' survival the minute the Venom Gundam had gone down. "No one could have lived through that."  
  
"How do you know? Were you in it?!" Chibodee was about to throw the phone. "C'mon, France, lets give it a shot. What else you got goin' on?"  
  
George sighed. It was at times like this that he hated the Neo- American....and loved him. "Where should we meet? Who do we go after first?"  
  
"Now you're talkin'! I'll call Sai, you call Argo. And we go after Domon first. The note said Rain's in a military prison."  
  
"And a meeting place?"  
  
"Oh, um....your place. Marie Louise won't mind, right? See ya in a coupla days."  
  
"Chibodee! Chib...." George put down the phone and shook his head. His beautiful, flame-red hair was pulled back, making a trail of fire between his shoulder blades.  
  
"George? What is it?" the petite blonde asked, concerned.  
  
"My dear, it would seem that Domon and Rain are still alive."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon could not help but stare. The machine was, well, think of the biggest Gundam you've ever seen and triple it. Gundam Wrath was what they were calling it now.  
  
"Mr. Kasshu." The Gundam fighter glanced to his left at Will Harl, the head of the techs working on the massive machine. "We'd like to test the new weapons this morning."  
  
"Sure." Domon walked up to the Gundam and began the climb that would take him into the massive cockpit. He entered and stepped to the control center, chocolate eyes narrowed and focused. This was what he lived for now, now that Rain was gone. A vicious, salty sting in his eyes had him blinking in furious repetition. No. There could be no emotion here, not at his job.  
  
"Mr. Kasshu? Are you alright?" Will's voice was quiet, nonemotional.  
  
Domon wiped a gloved hand across his dark eyes. "I'm fine. Lets do this."  
  
"Of course." Will motioned for the hangar doors to be opened. Domon got the big machine moving, its actions refined and fluid, and savagely beautiful.  
  
Once outside, Domon turned the Gundam toward a firing range, and called up the weapons, a cool fire lighting his eyes at the raw power emanating from within the machine.  
  
"Commence firing when ready."  
  
Domon took a deep breath. His target was a group of boulders; he'd already obliterated many of them with his previous tests, and had no doubt that today he would finish them off. Letting the Gundam finish powering up its newest cache of weaponry, he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Even now, after a year, he still waited to hear Rain's calm, lovely voice over the com. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage as he tried to shake off the memories. This was pointless, this yearning for her. Never again would he give his heart and soul away.  
  
"Mr. Kasshu." Will was getting impatient.  
  
"Shut up," Domon growled, not quite willing to let go of his vision of Rain. And they had no right to be angry with him. After all, it was their fault that she was dead. With a heavy sigh he opened his deep, sad eyes and prepared to run the Gundam Wrath through its paces.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three days after receiving the foretelling note, the 4 Shuffle Alliance members met at George and Marie Louise's home. The elegant French knight had married his petite Princess only 6 months before; it had been the only bright spot in an otherwise desperate and dark year.  
  
They stood staring each other, the 4 members of an out-of-date Alliance, each wondering if they dared to hope for their 2 friends. "Well, are ya all mute, or what?" Chibodee asked, sarcasm striking a cold tone in his voice. "I thought ya'd all be happy."  
  
"We do not know for sure if this information is correct," Argo said, lifting a massive shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I mean....why d didn't the guy give you the note earlier?" Sai asked, rusty red eyes somber. For the youngest Shuffle to try and believe his beloved Bro was okay...he didn't want to run the risk of being disappointed.  
  
Chibodee let out a growling sigh, his green eyes taking on an almost vicious glint. "I can't believe you guys! We're only talkin' about Domon and Rain here! Have some faith, will ya?!"  
  
George decided to counter the New Yorker's hostility. "Chibodee, we just want to make sure this isn't some fairy tale. If we are to believe they are alive, we must have some proof."  
  
"Lets see the note," the big Russian said, eyeing Chibodee, who rolled his eyes and handed it over. Argo read through it twice, nodding on the second time. "It would seem that this information is true. However...." He looked at his comrades, "How do we get to Domon?"  
  
Chibodee snorted. "Are you serious? We've got Gundams!"  
  
"Oh yes, Chibodee, and that would certainly be great for stealth," George said, stepping back as Chibodee rounded on him.  
  
"Gotta better idea, France?" the Neo-American demanded, raising his fists. He just couldn't believe that his friends were balking at the idea of Domon and Rain being alive.  
  
"All of you, stop it! This instant!" A tiny blonde bundle of fury presented herself between George and Chibodee, her beautiful green eyes on fire. "Don't fight with each other!"  
  
"Marie Louise, this is not the time...." George was cut off by his wife, who spun to stare up at him.  
  
"George, why don't you believe the note? Even Argo says it's true." Her eyes were beseeching and she took his hands, squeezing them. "Please, just look for them. We owe it to them to do this!"  
  
The other 3 fighters stayed quiet as George gazed with quiet resolution at his wife. He could never refuse her anything, not even a quest to search for friends long passed on.  
  
"Alright, dear." He looked to Chibodee, who nodded.  
  
"And that's 2 of us, then. What'll it be?" he asked, turning to Sai and Argo.  
  
Sai studied the floor for a second. There was no boyish charm to him anymore; the events of that day had sucked out and laid bare any childlike behaviors. At 17, Sai was a grown man, and as such, he contemplated his involvement with trepidation.  
  
"Sai?" He looked up at Marie Louise as she stepped to him, seeing the tears in her pretty eyes. "Please, do this for them. For Domon and Rain."  
  
"How can I refuse that?" the Neo-China fighter toned softly. He glanced at Chibodee. "I'm in." All eyes swung to Argo.  
  
The mountain of a man who had once been seen by society as nothing but a bloody pirate stared at his massive hands. "Someone has to be the muscle," he said, looking at his friends.  
  
Chibodee smiled, but it was a grim ghost of his normal smirk. "Lets get plannin'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Henry Peregrin eyed the report on his desk, then looked at Michael Tendem. "These figures are absolutely accurate?"  
  
"To the nth degree, Henry." Michael leaned forward in his chair. "We need to make a move. We need to bring the Gundam Terror back here."  
  
Henry sighed, rubbing his temples. "You realize what you're asking me to do? And who will pilot the beast?"  
  
Michael smiled, a rather nasty look in his eyes. "Why Miss Mikamura, of course. She proved she could handle the Venom Gundam."  
  
"You have a thing for torturing women, don't you? Don't answer that." Henry rose and looked out his window. "How is she holding up?"  
  
"She's withdrawn into herself, grieving over her ridiculous boyfriend. But I think I can coax her out." This was said with a great degree of sadistic pleasure.  
  
"Tell me again why I listen to you?"  
  
"You listen to me because we can take over the Federacy and win the 14th Tournament," the younger man said, getting up from his chair. "Sikes and Roman are with us, too."  
  
"We don't know for sure there will be a 14th fight, Michael." Henry looked over at him. "Besides, even with the Gundam Terror, we aren't assured victory. They now have the Gundam Wrath."  
  
Michael snorted. "So what? You know there's something special about Mikamura. Nothing can beat her."  
  
"We'll see." Henry glanced back out the window. "Bring the woman here to our building. You can begin, ah, 'coaxing her out.'"  
  
"As you see fit." Tendem moved away, already fantasizing about his hands on Rain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain was backed into a corner, her blue eyes wide with unabashed fear, as her assailant approached. "Domon!" she screamed, needing him to protect her, to save her as only he could.  
  
"Rain! Where are you?! Rain!" he screamed back, running blindly in the dark, searching with desperation for his beloved. He saw her then, in the corner, about to be strangled. "Stop! Don't kill her!" Leaping with fierce aggression at the man, he spun him around, only to see it was Master Asia.  
  
"Domon! Help me!" Rain gasped, her cerulean eyes wet, her face twisted in breathless agony. "Save me!"  
  
The young fighter awoke with a violent start, throwing back his sheets and wrapping his toned arms around his muscular body. A nightmare, yet again. Tears streamed down his face as the tortured images refused to leave him.  
  
Why must Rain continue to haunt his existence? And now his former master as well? Domon growled under his breath and used an angry hand to wipe away his tears. Getting up off the mat he slept on he paced to the lone window in his tiny apartment.  
  
Moonlight covered the ground in an ethereal candescence, and the proud Gundam pilot sighed in defeat. He'd give up everything to have Rain in his arms. She was his all, even now, a year later. More tears collected in his trench-deep chocolate eyes, and he let them come.  
  
Maybe, eventually, his tears would run dry, and he could move on. 


	3. Reunion

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.  
  
Thank you for all the kind reviews. Especially to GoldAngel2 and Jen23. You guys inspire me to write to the best of my ability. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: Reunion  
  
One week later, a group of 4 young and handsome men stepped off a small plane, sunglasses blocking any perusing of their eyes. Their leader, a tall, lanky man with blue and pink hair led the way over to a waiting car where they climbed in and headed for a deserted base.  
  
"So do you think Domon's really there?" Sai asked, growing somewhat impatient.  
  
"Won't know 'til we get there," Chibodee said, glancing at him in the rearview. "I just hope he's in a good mood."  
  
"I can't believe we're just going to waltz onto the base," George said, a frown on his artistically handsome face.  
  
"The note said it's unguarded," Argo told him, shrugging.  
  
"And if it's not, we're gonna make a heck of a racket!" Chibodee added, grinning. He just knew Domon would be there.  
  
"What really bothers me is if the base is unguarded, why is Domon there?" George asked, unwilling to give up his doubts. He believed in being cautious, and now was certainly a time for it.  
  
"Stop bein' such a spoil sport!" Chibodee chided, an ornery tone to his voice. They drove for an hour until passing an outpost building, proclaiming that they were entering Thunderhead Base. Up ahead were buildings of varying sorts, all dilapidated and some near falling down.  
  
"Nice place Bro has," Sai whispered as they drove closer. Chibodee pulled over near one of them and shut off the engine, a grim determination sparkling in his vivid green eyes.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon had returned from another afternoon of weapons testing, tired and upset. He felt the new systems were not responsive enough, allowing too much downtime in between firing runs, but the techs refused to listen to him. He was, of course, only the pilot - no matter his extensive knowledge.  
  
Stepping from his shower and drying his unruly black hair, he paused, his eyes narrowing at the sound of car doors. There were few who knew where he was staying, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark red T-shirt and headed for the small living room.  
  
"Domon! Domon Kasshu!" The raven-haired 22 year old froze, the strong and loud voice throwing his body into a tense and rigid pose. Could it really be....  
  
His front door was thrown open with a bang and Chibodee Crockett strode into the room, followed by Sai, Argo, and George. They stopped, eyes widening at the sight of a man whom they had assumed dead.  
  
Domon thought his heart might stop; he'd dreamt about being with his friends again, but had long decided he could not keep up that friendship. And if they found out what he'd been working on, his new career and himself would be in peril.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He kept his voice cool, uninviting.  
  
"Well that's a heckuva way to greet us!" Chibodee found his voice first and walked over to Domon. "Ya didn't miss us at all?"  
  
Domon stepped back from the Neo-American. "That's not the point, Chibodee. If I'd wanted to be found, I'd have called."  
  
George lifted an elegant eyebrow, somewhat surprised at Domon's response, but not entirely. It didn't look as though he was under duress to stay here, so it had to have been his own decision.  
  
"But why, Bro? We really missed you." Sai's quiet voice was half- pleading, as were his rusty eyes that he locked on the fighter from Neo- Japan.  
  
Domon steeled himself. "I know, Sai, but I had to make some decisions. I needed to get away." Turning on his heel, he said over his shoulder, "It's best if you go."  
  
"No way. I didn't come all the way out here for you to dismiss us!" Chibodee snarled and stepped in front of his friend. "Besides, there's something you need to know."  
  
Domon pulled up, staring at him, his chocolate eyes snapping with cool anger. "And what is that?"  
  
"Chibodee." George walked over to them, putting a restraining hand on the fighter's shoulder. The French knight turned to Domon, who eyed him with a wary look.  
  
"What is it?" Domon asked, his tone harsh. "Tell me!"  
  
"Domon, you may want to sit down," George said, but Domon shook his head. George lifted his shoulders in a deep sigh. "We need to tell you something, and it's going to come as a shock, because it did to....."  
  
"Rain is alive." Argo's deep bass voice reverberated around the small room, ensnaring Domon and rendering him captive. George sighed and Chibodee threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"W-what? No." Domon could only stare at the Russian, and then he raced across the room toward him, striking out in maddened anguish. "Don't say that! Don't talk about her!" Before any of the strong blows could land, Argo had grabbed Domon and lifted him off the floor, impervious to his friend's attacks.  
  
At last Domon's will gave out, and he sagged in Argo's massive hands. The big fighter set him down, upon wherein Domon collapsed, tears sliding past his dark lashes.  
  
George knelt before him, laying a soothing hand on his friend's shoulder. "Domon, we have information about Rain. It seems you both survived the wreck."  
  
"But...." Domon drank in a deep breath. "But how? They told me she was dead...." This last word came as a sob, and all the fighters fought back their own tears. It was heart-wrenching to watch their friend and leader in such a state.  
  
At last, the tears subsided and Domon looked up at George. "Do you have actual proof?" He refused to get any hope up. His soul could not take it.  
  
Argo reached down and handed him the note. Domon read it through a few times, chocolate eyes narrowing and widening. Getting to his feet, Domon glanced at his Shuffle brothers. "Who gave this to you?"  
  
"Ah, some guy at a bar I hang out at," Chibodee told him, then rushed to add, "It was right about you, so why wouldn't it be about her?"  
  
Domon remained silent, eyes closed. Could it really be true? Could his Rain still be alive? The note said she was only about 45 miles from here. And why was she in a military prison? His muscles tensed as he thought of what she might be going through. So help him, if she was alive, and had been hurt in any way.....  
  
"Domon? What do you want to do?" George asked, his violet eyes leveled on Domon's chiseled, handsome face.  
  
Yes, what to do now? "If I leave, the Federacy will send every agent they have after me. I've been working with them to build new Gundams," he said, tone quiet but riddled with steel.  
  
"And?" Sai prompted, staring up at him.  
  
Domon's eyes snapped open. "And we're going after Rain."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tendem flashed his badge at the guard manning the desk and walked by, a smile on his strong-featured face. Henry had asked him (Henry never ordered him) to pick up Rain and bring her back to their building; Michael figured he could have some quality time with her before carrying out his task.  
  
Rain was pacing in her cell, head up, cerulean eyes in constant motion. She'd been plagued by horrific nightmares the whole night before, and her nerves were raw.  
  
Tendem paused when he saw her; she was so gorgeous, and had the body of a Venus. "Hey honey." His voice was cool, like the smart side of a blade, and Rain spun to face him, immediately recognizing him. He walked up to her door and unlocked it, keeping his cool grey eyes on her lovely face.  
  
"What, no words of welcome?" he teased, coming toward her. Rain backed away, eyes wide and almost panicked. "Come on baby, talk to me."  
  
Even though she knew he would never again come to her defense, she cried out in her mind to Domon as Tendem backed her into a corner, his mouth twisted in sadistic pleasure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa, that's the place!" Sai cried out, pointing to the left at a rather unimpressive-looking building. And though its looks weren't much, the prison housed international criminals of the highest order, Rain Mikamura included.  
  
"We got weapons?" Domon asked, though he really didn't need them. He was already well-equipped to fight.  
  
"Just name your sin, pal," Chibodee told him, pulling over to park and popping the trunk. The Shuffles piled out, everyone grabbing some sort of rifle or handgun. There were few guards outside; the Federacy was sure that no one would be able to find their prison, and saw no need to dispense an abundance of men to protect it. The guards were quickly dispatched with some well-timed martial arts moves and plain old punches.  
  
Domon waved the group in as they began a silent and accurate assault on the prison staff. They had someone very special to rescue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hold still, baby," Tendem told Rain as he moved into her space, reaching out to touch her cheek. Rain knocked his hand away and kicked out, catching him nicely in the thigh. Tendem grinned, a maniacal expression if there ever was one, and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing hard.  
  
Rain struggled, gasping for air. If only Domon were here.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This way!" Chibodee yelled, pointing. They had waylaid the guards, and the Neo-American had heard a skirmish coming from down one of the hallways. Domon rushed past him; he swore he could feel Rain's presence here.  
  
And then he saw her....fighting for her life, as in his nightmare. Roaring in vibrant, lethal anger, he flung open the cell door and rushed in, grabbing her attacker by the back of his neck and spinning him around.  
  
"You!" Domon shouted, remembering him from their limo ride the year before. Tendem made to pull out his gun, but never got the chance. Domon smashed his fists into Tendem's face and stomach, then ended with a spin kick that put the man out. Breathing hard, Domon pulled air into his tight lungs, trying to collect himself.  
  
Rain was on her knees, gasping, her face white. She had felt sure he would strangle her, but then....no. It couldn't be, he was dead.....  
  
"Rain. Rain, it's me." The soft, gentle words were a balm to her shattered nerves and shaking heart, and she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes, eyes she had thought were dead and cold.  
  
"D-Domon? Domon?" Her words were husky, her throat weak from not talking in so long. He nodded, slipping off his cloak and wrapping it around her. "Oh, Domon..." Her words ended in a sob, and the fighter drew her to his chest in a crushing hug, his solid arms enfolding her with love and protection.  
  
"Shh, Rain. Shhh, sweetheart. I'm here now, I've got you," Domon whispered, savoring the feel of her fragile form in his arms.  
  
The Shuffles turned away, not wanting to horn in, but not willing to leave them unprotected, either. Domon and Rain deserved to be alone, even if only for a few minutes. 


	4. Hiding Out

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: Jen23, GoldAngel2, Assassin G, SenritsuBaroness, Namaida, Zammy, Turtle Lover, Rain Mekomora, Moose Moon, Bell, Shadow-Dragon5, and Golden Girl 2002. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and are greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 4: Hiding Out  
  
Domon continued murmuring words of endearment to the frightened young woman in his arms, nuzzling her cinnamon hair. He couldn't believe he was holding her when not 2 hours ago he was sure she was dead. And now, to find out that the Federacy had lied to him....as his eyes narrowed in temper, his strong arms tightened, causing Rain to try and pull back, her cerulean eyes wide and wary.  
  
"Shh, Rain. It's okay," he told her, willing himself to relax. "I'm here now, and I promise, no one will take you away from me again." His words were fierce, and she leaned hard against him, letting him support her.  
  
"Oh, Domon, they told me you had died, and they put me here..." Rain broke down again, overcome with hot emotions that she had no control over.  
  
He pulled her closer, keeping her head to his broad shoulder. Anger, molten and running, flooded his veins and he closed his dark eyes, knowing he had to stay calm and focused on Rain. She needed him right now, just as much as when she'd been in the Dark Gundam. He knew they had to leave before anyone came looking for him, but not before he was sure she would be okay.  
  
Chibodee had wandered out into the hall, his body tensed. He could hear the other prisoners calling to them, but Rain was the only one they'd be releasing today. It angered him that she had been locked up here, like some dangerous animal. As he turned to head back to her cell, his sharp ears picked up the sound of someone running, and he hurried back to his friends.  
  
"Hey Domon, I don't wanna rush you two, but someone's comin'!" he said, pulling out his handgun. The rest of the Shuffles surrounded him, ever ready for a fight.  
  
Domon glanced down at Rain. She was a tough young woman, able to roll with the punches, but right now she was clinging to him, as if she were afraid he would disappear again.  
  
"Rain, we need to leave. Are you okay, baby?" His tone was urgent but gentle, and she looked up at him, and he saw the fear in her pretty blue eyes.  
  
"They won't let us stay together," she whispered, trembling. Domon took her frail shoulders in his hands, deciding right then that he needed to get her some food and rest.  
  
"They don't have a choice. No one is taking you away from me. Come on." He stood, helping her to her feet. Rain shuddered at the sight of Tendem, and Domon assured her, "He won't touch you again, Rain." Chibodee led the way out of the cell, the rest of the Alliance keeping Rain and Domon in between them.  
  
They made it out of the prison only to see 3 Gundams and a small group of men approaching. "Domon, get Rain to the car!" George called out, aiming his rifle at one of the Gundams. Domon nodded and scooped Rain into his arms before taking off on a run. The Shuffles exchanged fire as they ran; the Gundams were showing weapons, but did not engage.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry it up!" Chibodee yelled to Argo and Sai as he and George reached the car. The big Russian and the minute Chinese fighter quit firing and practically leaped into the waiting vehicle; Chibodee floored the pedal before their doors were even closed.  
  
George looked back to see the men and machines standing still, and breathed a sigh of gratitude. They had rescued both of their friends and had, for now, gotten away with it.  
  
"So where to?" Argo asked, eying the driver.  
  
"Hey, I just came up with the rescue plan. You guys are supposed to figure the rest out!" Chibodee admonished, his vibrant green eyes on the road.  
  
Domon had Rain in his lap, both arms wrapped around her, keeping the pretty mechanic/doctor close to him. "You okay?" he whispered to her. Rain turned her head so she could see his face.  
  
"I am now. Thank you for saving me," she whispered back. He squeezed her and flashed one of his rare but dazzling smiles at her.  
  
"You're welcome. I will always save you, Rain. Always." She was his to take care of and protect, and he would not take that lightly. And now that they were together again....  
  
"Hey Japan, do we need to hide you?" Chibodee asked, glancing at him.  
  
Domon nodded. "We need to find somewhere to talk."  
  
"Alright. Hang on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peregrin eyed Tendem, who was cradling his head in his hands. "You're sure it was Kasshu? He's supposed to be dead."  
  
Tendem growled. "Henry, it was him. And the rest of the Shuffles, I think. I didn't get the chance to see much."  
  
Henry turned away, his eyes snapping with anger. The Federacy had lied to him. He had known that both had survived the Venom Gundam wreck, but then Daniel Maddar, the overall head of the Federacy, had told him Kasshu had succumbed to his wounds.  
  
"What do we do now? Mikamura is gone, and without her....."  
  
"They'll want Kasshu back too, and if we can promise to deliver him, they will give us what we need," Henry said, already planning ahead. If he was to attempt an overthrow of the Federacy, like Abram Seril, he needed power and weapons. And with Mikamura's pure life force within the Gundam Terror, he would be almost unstoppable. The older man turned to his younger compatriot. "Well? Get our men together. I'll contact Maddar."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night had fallen by the time Chibodee pulled the car into a small and dingy motel. "It ain't pretty, but it'll work," he told the others. Climbing out, the group surveyed the place before entering the office. A TV set was turned on, but the sound was down, and the proprietor of the place was dozing, an open beer next to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," George said, his voice loud. The man jumped and stood up, wiping a large hand across his mouth. He caught sight of Rain and gave her a leering smile. She cowered back against Domon, who wrapped both arms around her, his chocolate eyes narrowed.  
  
"Need some rooms?" the man asked, glancing down at his ledger book. "Got two."  
  
"We'll take them." George laid down the money, his nose wrinkled in distaste over the man's smell. He handed George the keys. The knight handed one to Domon and tossed the other to Chibodee. "I'll be along in a moment," he told them, his violet eyes narrowed, his voice low. They all nodded and left.  
  
"What else ya want?"  
  
George turned his attention back to the proprietor. "There are people searching for us, and we do not wish to be found." Taking out a sizable amount of money, the knight gave it to him. "Do you understand?"  
  
The man grinned, showing what was left of his teeth. "Perfectly. You were never here."  
  
"Precisely." George turned on his heel and left, suppressing his need to shiver. He had never bought anyone out before; it was against his code of ethics and morals, but sometimes one had to do things in order to help friends. He squared his shoulders and followed after his comrades.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Maddar set down his phone and placed both hands on his mahogany desk. His onyx eyes gleamed as he regarded the man across from him. "Kasshu and Mikamura have escaped."  
  
"That creates a certain problem, does it not?" Nelson Barb stared back at him, thick eyebrows lowered over platinum eyes. "Kasshu knows too much."  
  
"Yes, he does. Mikamura is valuable only because she could tell the media about the Gundam Terror incident." Daniel Maddar sighed.  
  
"You have a plan to get them back?"  
  
"Henry Peregrin thinks he has one. I have agreed to give him whatever resources he needs," Maddar told him, voice cool. He was the head of the Federacy, after all, and he really didn't need to answer to Barb.  
  
"Resources to tear apart the world, you mean. Peregrin will not do this quietly. He'll have the media all over you," Barb said, tilting his head and looking down at his watch.  
  
"Nelson, I am the President. Do not question my authority. I have made my decision." Maddar's voice rose in agitation.  
  
Barb smiled, but the action did not reach his eyes. "No, of course not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon locked the motel door and turned to watch Rain. She was pacing around the small room, her cerulean eyes darting over each detail. The Neo- Japanese fighter frowned. "Rain, it's alright. We're safe."  
  
She jumped, her cheeks reddening as she swung to face him. "I-I know, Domon. It's just....I guess I still don't quite believe that we're together, alive." Her voice was soft, her eyes tearing up. He moved to her, his long strides determined.  
  
Pulling her against him, he whispered, "We're really together, and no one is taking you away, Rain. I love you."  
  
She looked up at him, seeing in those deep, beautiful chocolate eyes a wealth of concern, devotion, and love. Those eyes, and the man who bore them, would never leave her, or lie to her. "I love you too, Domon."  
  
He smiled at her, his eyes trained on her lovely, delicate face. Lowering his head, his lips claimed hers in a slow, gentle kiss that ignited a powerful flame of passion within them. Rain leaned hard against him, her arms going to his shoulders and then around his neck. Domon deepened the kiss but remained gentle, not wanting to frighten her.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, breaking them apart, their faces flushed from the heat. Smiling a little shyly at Domon, Rain sat down on one of the beds as he went to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he demanded, voice husky.  
  
"Just checkin' on ya, Japan," Chibodee called out cheerfully. He laughed as he heard his emotional friend swear. "Sounds like you're okay. 'Night." The Neo-American walked away, smiling. He just couldn't resist needling Domon, and since they'd been apart for a year, there was a lot of needling to be done. 


	5. Flight to Safety

G-Gundam does not belong to me.  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews! GA2 and J23, you guys keep me motivated!  
  
Chapter 5: Flight to Safety  
  
Rain lay under the blankets, shivering, her eyes closed. In her nightmare, the Gundam Terror was advancing on her, its red eyes gleaming with an inner light born of some evil spirit, all of its weapons powering up. There was no one to save her, and she tried to run, but it was as if she were glued to the ground. The Gundam Terror let out an ear-shattering war cry, and the pretty young woman screamed as it fired.....  
  
"Rain! Wake up, Rain!" Domon shook her, harder than what was probably necessary, but fear was driving his actions. "Rain!"  
  
"W-what? Domon?!" She sat up, cerulean eyes wide with terror, her sleek body tense. He breathed out a harsh sigh of relief and gathered into his muscled arms.  
  
"Shh, honey. I'm here," he whispered, laying his head against hers. She was shaking, and he cursed everyone who had ever hurt or frightened her. "Shh, Rain. Relax." His voice was low and gentle, and she willed herself to do as he asked, knowing that he was right. She was safe, and Domon would keep her that way.  
  
She pulled back a little and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for waking you," she whispered, knowing he was tired.  
  
Domon reached out and tipped her chin up. "Hey, don't be sorry. That's what I'm here for, you know. Now come on, try to get some more sleep." Rain nodded and laid back down, smiling as he covered her up. "Remember, Rain, I'm right here. You're safe."  
  
"I know, Domon. Thank you," she said, reaching to touch his face. He smiled and bent down to brush his lips across hers. Returning to his own bed he laid down on his side so he could watch her. He knew she would likely have more nightmares, but at least he was here to help her through them now. Never again would Rain have to face her fears alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Henry Peregrin and Michael Tendem stared down at the 20 men they had been assigned to recapture Domon and Rain. It seemed an unnecessary amount of force for 2 people, perhaps, but Peregrin and Tendem were well- acquainted with how tough and determined Domon was, and they were taking no chances.  
  
A man wearing a dark tan jacket approached them and handed Henry a note. He read it with quick eyes, and then smiled. "This may be easier to accomplish than we'd thought. It seems a local motel housed the escapees last night. We have a direction."  
  
Michael nodded, eager to get going. He wanted to beat Domon to a pulp and use Rain until she was nothing but a quivering mess. "Let's go, then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Rain said, shaking her head at the cheeseburger Domon was holding out. His eyes narrowed in irritation and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight with her.  
  
"Please, Rain, eat this. You need to get your strength back," he told her, and she pressed her lips together, recognizing that insistent tone. Domon would not take "no" for an answer.  
  
"Just for you," she told him grudgingly, taking the offered food and biting into it. Domon gave her a quick, encouraging smile.  
  
Chibodee, well into his third burger, rolled his eyes. "Okay, so where do we go now? I mean, those guys are obviously going to be looking for you."  
  
Domon nodded. "We need somewhere safe, somewhere they aren't going to look."  
  
"You can come to France," George offered, sipping his drink and eyeing the Neo-Japan team.  
  
"No. They're smart men, and they'd expect us to stay with one of you." Domon scowled and stood up, glancing out the window of the small restaurant. He stayed near Rain rather than pacing about as he might have once done. Since finding her, he refused to be apart from her; the force of his feelings for his partner had been slammed home when he had found her struggling in her cell, and he knew that he needed her by his side. That realization made him nervous, because he knew what needed to be done, but now was not the time. Right now he just needed to keep her safe.  
  
"Hey guys, we got trouble!" Sai said, running over to the group, his rusty eyes lit with fear. "They found us!"  
  
"What? How?!" Domon demanded, clenching his fists. Rain stood, her cerulean eyes widening as they latched on Domon. She would not go back to that cell.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We must leave!" Argo commanded, grabbing Chibodee's arm and giving him a quick shove.  
  
"Easy! I'm goin'!" the Neo-American yelled. "C'mon!" George and Sai flanked Argo and Chibodee as they rushed to the door; Domon had a hold of Rain and was shielding her, knowing the Federacy agents would be packing.  
  
The Shuffles broke from the restaurant on the run, knowing they had to get away, or Domon and Rain would end up in the Federacy's clutches again.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Henry Peregrin called out as he stepped forward from his ranks of agents. "Domon Kasshu!"  
  
Domon heard his name being hailed and kept running. He shoved Rain into the car, wishing he could call out Burning Gundam for help. Argo pulled Rain to him, making room for her partner. "Chibodee, go!" Domon yelled once he slid in. The Neo-American hammered the pedal and the sedan threw gravel as it roared back onto the road.  
  
"Follow them!" Peregrin ordered, hurrying to his own vehicle where Tendem was waiting. "Lets go catch us some pilots, Michael."  
  
"You got it, Henry!" The big black Suburban rolled out after the fast- fleeing sedan, Tendem grinning as he thought of touching Rain again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Any ideas?!" Chibodee called out, throwing a glance into the rearview. "We can't outrun them for long!"  
  
"Get to the airport, Chibodee. Our plane is ready," George said, glancing at his friend.  
  
"How d'ya know that?!"  
  
"Because I called the pilot." George smiled at the look of mixed amazement and admiration on his friend's face.  
  
"Good move," Sai said, grinning. He was feeling more like himself now, ready for anything.  
  
Domon glanced down at Rain; she was quiet and pale, and he took her hand, squeezing it. She smiled up at him, seeing his concern. "I'm okay, Domon. Really."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hang on!" Chibodee called out as he pressed the car for more speed. Tendem was making a run on them, and the Suburban was coming on too strong. Chibodee swore as Tendem swerved into them and jerked the wheel. There were 4 other SUVs behind them, so there was no chance of stopping.  
  
"Go faster!" Domon yelled, starting to get concerned. Chibodee put the pedal to the floor, leaning forward over the wheel as if to entice the machine to its greatest speed.  
  
"Airport!" Argo shouted and the Neo-American swung the sedan in a slide into the driveway, losing the Suburban that Tendem and Peregrin were in. The plane was on the tarmac, its twin turboprops turning, the door open for quick access.  
  
"Lets go, my friends!" George cried, and the 4 doors flew open, the Shuffle Alliance plus Rain making a run for the plane.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon watched Rain while she slept, not ready to leave her. The rest of the Shuffles were in the front of the plane, making plans, but he only wanted to stay with his beautiful girlfriend. She slept fitfully, but did not wake up.  
  
"She okay?" Chibodee asked, coming to stand beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Hey, uh....thanks for getting us out of there. You're the one who got everyone together." Domon could feel heat in his cheeks and hated it. He wasn't good at expressing gratitude to his friends.  
  
Chibodee got a big grin on his face, but decided against a playfully big display of emotion. "No problem. That's what friends are for."  
  
"Yeah." Domon stared down at Rain, almost wishing she would have another nightmare so he could comfort her. Chibodee saw the tender smile overtake Domon's face and quietly left, grinning to himself. He was glad he had helped get them back together, where they belonged. 


	6. Giving In

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.  
  
To everyone who has read and reviewed: Thank you so much! This anime is so wonderful, and the characters so vibrant, that I consider it an honor to be able to write fan fiction about it.  
  
Chapter 6: Giving In  
  
The small plane landed under a cover of velvet darkness at a tiny airstrip in California, the pilot taking her immediately into a hangar. Awakening the sleeping Shuffles and Rain, he made sure they were all out of the plane before leaving the hangar and taking off again.  
  
"Where are we?" Rain asked, shivering. Domon wrapped his red cape around her, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
  
"California," Chibodee told her, gazing about the dark hangar.  
  
"And what are we doing in California?" Argo asked, raising a massive eyebrow. He was anxious to get to a phone to call Natasha and tell her they had the Neo-Japan team.  
  
"Hiding," George said, turning to Domon. "We need to talk, make a plan, and it will be difficult for the Federacy to track you here."  
  
Domon nodded, giving Rain a squeeze. "Do you have somewhere to stay?'  
  
"Yes." They followed the knight out into the darkness. The airstrip was in the desert, and it was cold. "We must walk for awhile." Rain huddled close to Domon, blinking her cerulean eyes to try and wake up. Domon glanced down at her, concerned. Even though she was safe with him and their friends, she was still nervous and jumpy.  
  
"How far is this place?" Sai asked, struggling to keep up with his companions' longer strides.  
  
"About 2 miles," George answered, looking down at him.  
  
"What?! You're draggin' us 2 miles into the desert in the cold?" Chibodee griped, swearing as he stumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Chibodee," Domon said, feeling temperamental himself, but only because he was worried about Rain. She was leaning pretty heavily on him, and she was still shivering.  
  
"Rain, let me carry you," he said softly. She shook her head.  
  
"Domon, its 2 miles. I'm okay."  
  
"You're tired and cold. I insist." He swept her up, his strong arms tight around her. She didn't weigh hardly anything. Rain wanted to protest, but what he'd said was true, so she snuggled up to his solid chest and relaxed.  
  
The Shuffles made it to the small cabin in good time; Rain was asleep, and Domon felt his heart swell with unbridled love. She meant everything to him.  
  
George ushered them all in before shutting and locking the door. "There is food in the refrigerator if you are hungry," he said, nodding down the hall.  
  
"Oh yeah," Chibodee said, heading to the kitchen along with Argo and Sai.  
  
Domon sat down on the couch, cradling Rain to him. He just couldn't get enough of her. George settled in an armchair, watching his friend, smiling gently. He himself missed his young wife, and felt a deep yearning to hold her again.  
  
"George? Why are we way out here?" Domon asked, looking up at the red- haired knight.  
  
"It is safer here than in a town. We need to make plans to keep you and Mademoiselle Rain protected."  
  
"That will be hard. The Federacy will want us both back," Domon pointed out, frowning. "And they have a Gundam that is more powerful than the Gundam Terror."  
  
George's eyebrows went up. "Have you seen it?"  
  
"I've piloted it, George." Rain began to stir, and Domon gave her a tiny squeeze of reassurance. Chibodee, Sai, and Argo returned from the kitchen, the Neo-American carrying a huge sandwich. He was always hungry.  
  
Rain sat up suddenly, struggling, her cerulean eyes wild. "Rain, shh, it's okay," Domon said, tightening his hold on her. "Calm down, honey." She relaxed at his soft words and glanced around at the others, her cheeks flushing with red at her embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, ducking her head.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," George told her, and she met his kind violet eyes.  
  
"Did they hurt you while you were in prison?" Chibodee asked, earning a hard punch on the arm from Argo, who frowned. The Neo-American had no tact. "Ow! What?!"  
  
Rain smiled, but her cerulean eyes were haunted, causing the 4 men facing her to sober, Chibodee cursing his big mouth. Domon felt her tremble and his chocolate eyes darkened with anger.  
  
"Lets just say I will never let them take me back," the beautiful mechanic told them, her voice low and determined.  
  
"You won't have to go back, Rain. I promise," Domon said, his determination matching hers.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Argo asked, sensing it was best to get away from the topic of Rain's unjust imprisonment.  
  
"We need to find a place where you two will be safe," George said. "Your father has settled outside of Neo-Japan, Domon. We talk every few months. Perhaps he knows of somewhere you can go."  
  
Domon's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his father. He missed him terribly, and wanted to see him again, but shook his dark head. "No. I can't get him involved with this. He might get hurt."  
  
"You can crash with us," Chibodee offered. "The girls would love to see you two again." He had told his crew that the Neo-Japan team was alive, and they had been ecstatic.  
  
"No. They'll be watching your homes, waiting to see if we show up there." Domon was frustrated. He wanted to move on with his life, move on with his and Rain's life, to be exact, but wasn't sure how to do it.  
  
Rain got up and turned so she was facing all of them, her cerulean eyes pinning her boyfriend. "Domon, you and I will never be free to live as long as the Federacy stands. I think we know what we have to do."  
  
He sighed. "Bring them down. I know." He looked at the Shuffles. "They have a new Gundam, the Gundam Wrath. It's much more powerful than the Gundam Terror. If we can destroy it...."  
  
"We can take out the Federacy," Chibodee finished. "Do you know where that monster is?"  
  
Domon nodded, stretching his back. "Not far from where I was staying." He looked up at Rain, seeing pain in her big blue eyes. "You don't have to go back, Rain. We can do this," he told her.  
  
"No. I want to help. And...and I don't want to be away from you again." There was muted fear and anguish in her soft, husky voice, and the fierce fighter stood and went to her, drawing her into the warm protection of his muscular arms.  
  
"We should rest," George said, standing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired," Sai agreed, yawning. He knew they would soon be in battle again, and there would be little rest.  
  
"There are rooms in the back," the solemn knight told them, and Argo, Chibodee, and Sai headed to them, their heads low. Now that they were all safe for the moment, their adrenaline rushes were wearing off.  
  
George turned to the couple. "Domon, you and Rain may use the other large bedroom. I will take the couch."  
  
Rain pulled away from Domon. "George, you don't have to do that."  
  
He smiled. "It's my pleasure, Rain." Domon turned and nodded to him.  
  
"Thanks." He took Rain's hand and led her to the master bedroom, shutting the door before turning to her. Her old habit had kicked in, and she was pacing, wide-eyed, nerves on edge. "Rain, we are safe." There was a hint of irritation in his strong voice, and she stopped, lowering her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Domon," she whispered, and he swore softly when he saw her wiping away tears. Crossing the big room he put one hand on her shoulder and tipped her chin up with the other. She swallowed hard, afraid of what she might see in his brown eyes.  
  
Domon felt like he'd been punched when he saw the fear in her cerulean eyes. Was she afraid of him? "They hurt you pretty badly, didn't they?" he asked, realizing her fear was of men in general, not him. She broke into full-fledged tears then, and felt him pick her up, cradling her close to his solid chest.  
  
The Neo-Japan fighter sat down gently on the bed, and began stroking a hand through her hair, murmuring soothing words. It burned him to think that Rain, his wonderful, sweet and innocent Rain, had been abused. He tightened his arm around her, wishing he could draw her into himself, and hide her away from any man who would even look at her in a hurtful, lustful way.  
  
"D-Domon...."  
  
"Shh, baby. Just let it out, Rain. I'm right here." His voice was a low rumble in his chest, and she began crying even harder. She thought of all the guards who had come into her cell, who had held her down and touched her while she cried, wishing Domon, her protector, would come running in and rescue her. And now he was here, holding her, his embrace tight but oh-so-tender, and she couldn't keep back the wracking sobs.  
  
Domon began to gently rock her, murmuring sweet endearments to her, not knowing what else to do. He was new to this, to being a gentle protector instead of a fierce warrior, and he couldn't help but feel inadequate to the task.  
  
"Domon?" Rain sniffed, leaning back from the safety of his chest to look up at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He brushed a lock of cinnamon hair off her pale forehead.  
  
"I love you, and I know you won't let anyone hurt me, it's just....the guards would come in and..." A fresh wave of tears overtook her and his eyes glimmered with hatred for those men.  
  
"Shh, baby. You don't have to tell me," he whispered, bringing her back to his chest. "Just relax, honey. I'm here, and I'll never leave you. I love you." Rain whimpered and he hugged her tighter, wanting to take away all her bad memories. "I'll never hurt you, Rain."  
  
He held her until she gave in to her fatigue, then laid her down on the bed, covering her up. There was only one bed, and wanting so much to be with her and near her, he lay on the other side, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. He watched her sleep until at last he too gave in to exhaustion. 


	7. The BestLaid Plan

I do not own G-Gundam.

Thank you for all the kind and wonderful reviews. 

Chapter 7: The Best-Laid Plan....

            "You're sure you want to do this?" Domon asked Rain quietly. He watched as she sat down on the bed, her hands folded in her lap.

            "Yes. I'd rather be with you, and I want to help bring them down," she said, nodding. Domon sighed. They had come up with a plan, but he wasn't too crazy about it. In fact, just the opposite.

            "They won't hurt you. I promise." His voice was fierce and low.

            "I know. Come on, the others are waiting." Rain stood and held her hand out to the fighter. He took it, giving it a squeeze. Their plan called for Rain and Domon to act as decoys for the Federacy while the Shuffles broke in and took out the Gundam Wrath. Domon really didn't want to put his beloved in danger, but Rain had been adamant, telling him she was the safest when with him.

            "Are we all set?" George asked, noticing the grim set to Domon's jaw and Rain's determined cerulean eyes.

            "Let's go." Domon nodded, scowling.

            "The plane will meet us." George led the way out of the cabin, the others allowing Rain and Domon to go last so they could have some time alone. They were heading straight back into trouble.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Tendem and Peregrin stared at Maddar. "You can't do this! We need to get them back," Peregrin protested. Maddar regarded his subordinate with narrowed onyx eyes, his jaw clenched.

            "I am aware of how much they know, but I believe Kasshu and Mikamura will be back." The leader of the Federacy leaned back in his chair and glanced at Nelson Barb, his oldest friend and confidante. 

            "What?! Why would they? That would be suicide for them!" Tendem barked, standing from his seat.

            "Sit down, Michael," Peregrin told him. Maddar smiled.

            "A wee bit tempestuous, isn't he? It's amazing he's made it this far in the Federacy." It was a veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless, and Tendem sat, his grey eyes flickering with cool anger.

            "Now then. I want heavy surveillance around the Gundam Wrath and Terror. If the Shuffle Alliance appears, we will have them." 

            The men in the room rose to leave and carry out their assignments, but Maddar detained Barb. "Are you sure about this? You know they'll come back?"

            "Yes. Rain has a very sharp conscious, and she will want to destroy our 2 Gundams. And Domon is in love with her, and won't stray far." Barb spoke with confidence. "Is that all?"

            "Yes, yes, go on. Everyone is so busy these days!" Maddar huffed, turning to the paperwork on his desk. Barb smiled and rose. Yes, he had work to do. Very important work, that could well lead to his demise if he slipped up.

            Ah, the challenges of life.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            Rain sat on the small plane, staring out the window, her thoughts tumbling around her head. They were heading back into danger, willingly, and a coldness began to settle around her young heart. Would they triumph this time, or would the Federacy burn them again? 

                        "Hey, whatcha lookin' so down for?" Chibodee asked, coming to sit beside her, his vivid green eyes concerned.

            "Just thinking, Chibodee," the petite doctor said, sighing. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

            "Yeah, me too." Chibodee frowned, trying to think of something clever to say to ease her mind, but coming up with nothing. 

            Domon glanced over at them, his chocolate eyes narrowing. It wasn't that the Neo-American would put any moves on Rain, but if she needed comforting, Domon wanted to be the one doing it.

            "She'll be alright," Argo said, his tone quiet. "Rain is strong."

            "I know." It didn't matter. Domon didn't want her in this. What if he couldn't protect her? She glanced his way, catching and holding his gaze, and he felt a shock of warmth run through him. She trusted him, explicitly. Even though the Shuffles were her friends, Domon was the only one right now that she would trust with her life.

            "We'll be landing soon," George informed them. Sai was sleeping; he'd been hyper on the first part of the flight, but had wound down, much to the relief of the rest of them.

            Rain shuddered, feeling a sharp jab of fear. Tendem would be waiting for them, waiting for her. Chibodee glanced at her in concern and waved to get Domon's attention. The Neo-Japanese fighter crossed to them, exchanging a look with his friend as he took Chibodee's seat. The rest of the Shuffles moved to the front to give the couple a moment. They wouldn't get many more.

            "Hey." Domon took her hand, squeezing it. "It's going to be okay, Rain."

            "I-I know, Domon." She drew a ragged breath. His dark eyes were concerned, worried.

            "Are you afraid of seeing Tendem again?" he asked, his voice soft. She nodded, wiping at her eyes. She was being silly. Domon would protect her. "I won't let him hurt you. You'll be with me the whole time, honey. Please, don't cry, sweetheart," he murmured, settling an arm around her, feeling her tremble.

            "I-I'm sorry, Domon. I don't know why I'm so afraid," she whispered. 

            "Rain, don't apologize, okay? You've been hurt and haven't had anyone you could trust. I'm not mad, I'm just concerned." Domon swallowed hard, wanting so much to comfort her, and not knowing if he was doing a good job.

            She sniffled, gathering herself. She turned to him, seeing his great love for her, and managed a watery smile. "I love you, handsome, so much. Thank you."

            "I love you too, beautiful." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, vowing to himself that he would get them both safely through the mission, no matter what he had to give of himself.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Nelson Barb tapped a few key strokes on his computer, mumbling and nodding to himself. The data on the Gundam Wrath was astronomical. He'd never seen such power ratings on a machine before. Somehow, he had to get rid of it, without _really_ getting rid of it. 

            It all depended on Domon. Would he work with Barb or would he turn his back? After all, Barb was the man who'd given Chibodee the note, so Domon owed him. And he owed him for Rain's life. A smooth-cat smile crossed the man's sly face. Maddar suspected nothing. Why would he? Nelson Barb was his right-hand man, much as Tendem was Peregrin's.

            The computer screen flashed, indicating an incoming email. Ah yes, his informant for the Shuffle Alliance. No one knew their pilot was part of the Federacy. Domon and Rain were heading back. Everything was good.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "We're coming in to land," George told Domon, who nodded. Rain had fallen asleep; it worried him that she was so tired, but he supposed she hadn't slept much in the last year. Sai had awoken, but the youth was quiet and reserved.

            "What's up, Sai?" the Neo-Japan fighter asked, eying him. Sai shrugged, cinnamon eyes lowered. "Just say it."

            "I'm worried, bro. Will you and sis be okay?" His voice held concern, and Domon nodded.

            "We'll be fine, Sai. You guys just destroy the Gundam Wrath."

            "We will." Sai nodded decisively.

            "Hang on. We're getting turbulence," the pilot called back, jostling the controls, coaxing the little Aeronaunca. Domon wrapped a tight arm around Rain, who lifted her head, her eyes dull with sleep.

            "Domon?"

            "Shh, baby. It's just turbulence," he assured her gently. George sat in front of them, his stomach queasy. Whoever would've thought a Gundam pilot would get airsick?

            The little plane landed with a soft bounce and taxied up to a darkened hangar, much like the one in California. The Shuffles plus Rain exited, only to be surrounded by a group of men in combat gear.

            "Domon...." Rain went white, her cerulean eyes wide with panic. These were the type of men who had taken her to prison. He scowled, holding her to him, his glorious crimson cape enfolding her.

            "I've got you," he whispered. His comrades took up defensive positions around them.

            "So you've returned to me, Mr. Kasshu." A tall man stepped from behind the soldiers. Chibodee gasped. "Yes, Mr. Crockett, I am your confidante from the bar."

            "Who are you?" Domon demanded hotly.

            Nelson Barb smiled, making Rain shiver against her protector. "I am either your best friend or your worst enemy, Domon. Only you can decide."


	8. Sinister Alliance

I do not own G-Gundam, or its fabulous characters.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I just love these characters!

Chapter 8:  Sinister Alliance

            "Well, Domon? What say you?" Nelson Barb asked, a cool look in his platinum eyes. Domon glared back at him.

            "Who are you?" the hot-tempered Gundam fighter asked. "What do you want?"

            "My name is Nelson Barb, and I want you to help me, Domon. You are here to destroy the Gundam Wrath, correct? If you help me, I can help you." Domon's eyes flashed. _How does he know about our plan?_

            "What do you want from me?" The King of Hearts had the distinct feeling that he was he being led into a deal that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

            Barb smiled. "I want to run the Federacy. It is corrupt and devious, and I plan to clean it up."

            "Oh really." Chibodee frowned. "I'll believe that when I see it."

            "Chibodee, why do you think I gave you the information?"  
  


            "Because you just want to use us!" the New Yorker retorted.

            "Chibodee, cool it." Domon eyed Barb. There was something in his bright eyes, a promise of good, that the Neo-Japan fighter found unable to turn down. "You have to promise me that Rain won't be hurt."

            Barb nodded. "You have my word. I can help you, but I do have a request."

            "And that is?" Domon's chocolate eyes narrowed.

            "You must make it appear that the Gundam Wrath and Gundam Terror are destroyed, without actually doing it."

            "You're kiddin' me! See, you just want 'em for evil!" Chibodee lashed out, doubling up his fists.

            "No. I have already seen far too much of that." Barb lowered his head, his shoulders drooping. "I want them for research, for the next Gundam tournament."

            "We'll help you." Domon spoke quietly, determination in his words. Rain glanced up at him, seeing the stubborn tilt to his chin. "But if you go back on your word, or Rain is hurt, you'll answer to the Shuffle Alliance."

            "He is right," Argo said, settling a massive hand on Domon's shoulder. The big Neo-Russian wasn't sure he agreed with Domon, but he _was_ their leader.

            "We'd hunt ya down." Chibodee's green eyes glittered.

            "On my honor as a knight." George was stoic and determined.

            "No one backs out on us!" Sai added, his cinnamon eyes flashing.

            Barb marveled at the comradeship of Domon and his friends. If anyone could help him topple Maddar and Peregrin, it was them. "Come. We'll devise our plan of attack." He turned and spoke to his men, then beckoned to the Shuffles.

            "Domon?" He looked down at Rain, seeing worry in her beautiful eyes.

            "It's going to be okay." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. Never would he let her be hurt. They followed the men into a back room, where the soldiers left them to stand outside as guard.

            "You really trust him?" Chibodee whispered to Domon, eyeing the elegant, older man.

            "I don't think I have much choice, Chibodee. Keep an eye on him."

            Barb turned and indicated that they should sit. Domon remained on his feet, his hands resting lightly on Rain's shoulders. "So what is your idea?" the raven-haired fighter asked, focusing on Barb.

            "Security is tight around the Gundam Wrath, but I think we can get through. The Gundam Terror only has a handful of guards looking after it, so that won't be a problem." Nelson paused, eying the Shuffles. "I want to steal both Gundams and hide them, then blow up their hangars."

            "You really think the Federacy will fall for that?" Domon asked, frowning. "They're pretty smart men."

            Barb nodded. "We can make the President believe it. I'm his right-hand man. The biggest problem I foresee is piloting the Gundams. Domon, you've been in the Gundam Wrath, but none of you have been in the Gundam Terror." All the Shuffles exchanged looks.

            "It ain't that hard," Chibodee said. "I'll fly it."

            "No. I will." Rain's quiet voice pierced the tension, and she felt Domon's hands tighten on her shoulders.

            "No, Rain. I want you with me," the young Neo-Japanese fighter said, his tone low and hard. "That way you won't get hurt."

            His partner twisted in her seat to look up at him. "Domon, the Shuffles should stay together. I've piloted before, and they won't expect me to do it." Her cerulean eyes were wide, beseeching him to give her this.

            Barb nodded in agreement, eying Domon. "She is right, Domon. The Shuffle Alliance should stay together and get you to the Gundam Wrath. My men can take Rain to the Gundam Terror."

            "Absolutely not." Domon stared at the older man. "She is staying with me."

            Rain pushed herself up. She met Barb's platinum eyes. "I'll go with your men, Mr. Barb." Domon heard the resolve in her voice and felt his temper kick in. He would not let her risk her life.

            "Rain." She turned to him, knowing he was upset. His chocolate eyes leveled on her, making Rain's heart pound. "You won't be safe, koibito. You need to stay with me." The fact that he was using a Japanese pet name told Rain how worried and afraid he was for her.

            The rest of the Shuffles were silent, averting their gazes, except for Chibodee. He was interested in seeing which Neo-Japan partner would win; his bet was on Rain, just because he knew Domon couldn't refuse her anything.

            "Domon, I'll be okay. If we want to end this madness, then we have to be split up for now." Rain's cerulean eyes glistened with tears. She wanted it to be over; only then could she and Domon move on and have a normal life together. Domon sighed, knowing she was right, but afraid that she would be hurt.

            "Okay." He turned his chocolate gaze to Barb. "You have to swear to me that she'll be safe." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

            Barb held up a hand. "She'll be fine, Domon. Now then. You will take the Shuffle Alliance and get the Gundam Wrath. Rain, you will go with my men and take the Gundam Terror. There is another base in the mountains about 200 miles from here where you can hide both Gundams."

            "Sounds like a good plan," George said, rising to his feet. "We should rest if we're to do this tomorrow."

            "Yes, of course. We can't risk anyone seeing you, so I ask that you remain here," Barb said, an apologetic tone to his voice. Domon scowled; he wanted to have Rain somewhere safe and warm for the night.

            "Alrighty then. Every man, or lady, for himself," Chibodee sang out, standing. He grabbed Sai's arm and dragged the small fighter from the room. George and Argo followed, the Neo-Russian looking pensive. Something about the whole thing didn't sit well with him.

            Rain turned to Domon, meeting his eyes for a moment. She knew she was worrying him, but she wanted to help. The Federacy had stolen a year of her life, and taken the man she loved away from her. She wanted them to pay.

            "Rain?" Domon saw the shadows passing through her beautiful eyes, and felt anger shake him. She'd been through enough; she shouldn't have to fight anymore. Barb took his leave, sensing a battle of wills coming between the two. Neither noticed as the door clicked close behind him. 

            "Domon, please don't fight me on this. I want to help," she said, putting a hand on his forearm.

            "I know, Rain, but I don't want you to get hurt. If you aren't with me then how can I keep you safe?" There was frustration in both his voice and eyes, and inwardly she flinched, but she was going to help. 

            "Do you trust this man?" she asked, watching him.

            Domon sighed. "Like I told Chibodee, I don't think I have much choice, koishii. If we don't go along with him he'll bury us."

            Rain lowered her head, her cinnamon hair falling forward to hide her lovely face. This was hard on both of them. "Domon, we have to believe that everything will be okay. I trust you, itoshii."

            "I trust you too, koibito." Domon swallowed hard. "We better try to rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He pulled her to him, hugging her tight. It still seemed unreal that they were together again, alive. And soon, he would be able to take her far away from all this.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Nelson Barb sat in his room, staring at his hands. Could he do what needed to be done? Could he get Maddar to give him what he wanted? A Gundam fight to end all? A Gundam fight between the Gundam of Gundams and his girlfriend?

            _Things are never easy. I chose this path because I wanted to do what was right for my country, and for the world. Now, I have to carry my mission through to the end, no matter the cost to the Shuffle __Alliance__. I am so sorry, Domon. I never meant to hurt you, but to do the right thing, I must. _

            Barb sank down onto his bed. Tomorrow was going to be horrible day. Only one Gundam would be left standing by the end of the day, and he would possess that machine. He would take over the Federacy for the good of his own country: Neo-Japan.


	9. A Mission Gone Wrong

I do not own G-Gundam. 

Thank you to anyone who has read and reviewed.

GoldAngel2 – Your newfound friendship is such a blessing to me, and I hope that we can continue to get to know one another better.

Jen23 – Your own G-Gundam story inspires me to keep wanting to write about these fabulous characters. I am enjoying getting to know you as well.

Chapter 9: A Mission Gone Wrong

            "You all know what to do." Barb eyed the Shuffle Alliance. Domon, the vaunted King of Hearts, stood with an arm wrapped tight around Rain, his friends and comrades surrounding them. Rain swallowed back her fear. She had to do this, for her future with Domon.

            "Lets get goin,'" Chibodee said, smacking his fists together. It wasn't that he wanted Domon and Rain to part, but it had been a long time since he'd really been in the thick of a fight, and he wanted that adrenaline rush.

            Domon turned Rain so she was facing him. He ran his expressive eyes over her beautiful face and lithe, graceful body, wanting to burn her image permanently into his mind's eye. Reaching to softly touch her face, he said, "Have faith in me, tenshi. We'll get through this."

            Tears shimmered in Rain's luminous eyes. She tried to smile, wanting to be brave for him. "I love you, itoshii," she whispered. Swallowing hard, Domon pushed her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her, not caring who was watching. Heart pounding, the fighter slowly backed away from his love.

            Taking a deep breath, Domon raised his chocolate eyes to Barb's platinum ones. "Alright. We're ready, but I swear to you, if anything happens to Rain, you will feel the fury that is Burning Gundam." His voice was low and cold.

            Barb nodded. "Enough dramatics, Domon. Let us begin." He motioned to a group of soldiers. "My finest. Rain, you will go with them. The Gundam Terror awaits you."

            Rain gave Domon a wink before following the men out. He had to smile. She was definitely his match in everything. _Don't worry, Rain. We'll end this today._

            "Domon, good luck," Barb said, eying the young man. Domon nodded, eyes narrowed. He didn't need luck. He had the Shuffle Alliance.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            There were few guards at the hangar for the Gundam Terror; Daniel Maddar, President of the International Gundam Federacy, had routed most of his men to stand watch over the Gundam Wrath. Rain hung back while Barb's soldiers apprehended the guards, then ran into the hangar, pausing at the sight of the machine that had ruined her life for what had seemed an eternity.

            She closed her eyes, remembering the battle that day between the Gundam Terror and Venom Gundam. Domon had tried to stop her from engaging, but she had wanted to bring the Federacy down, and that decision had nearly cost them their lives.

            "You better get a move on," one of Barb's men told her, jolting the lovely mechanic back to her present reality. Rain nodded and went to the great beast, her stride determined. She was a Gundam pilot, and she could do this. Domon was depending on her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "What is the meaning of this, Nelson?!" Daniel Maddar demanded, rising to his full height of 6'3." "Domon and Rain are stealing my Gundams?"

            Barb nodded, feeling his gut twist. He was selling out the Shuffle Alliance. "Yes, but I have an idea, Daniel. There is a component built into the Gundam Terror that allows the machine to take over and use its pilot to become a sentient being, much like the Dark Gundam."

            "So we can let the Gundam Terror possess Rain?" Maddar rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Will the machine do this on its own, or does it have to be engaged in some way?"

            "The Gundam Terror will engage by itself, but if Rain's spirit is too much and she fights it, she could be seriously injured." The thought of the pretty young woman injured pained him, but it was the only way. He needed to bring the Federacy to its knees and take Maddar down; if sacrificing a few people was the only way to do that, then so be it. Neo-Japan was depending on him.

            "Bah. The fate of the girl matters not," Maddar said, waving his hands in the air. "How will we force Domon to fight her?"

            "I don't think we have to. He'll try to stop the Gundam Terror to rescue her. If things go as we want them to, the Gundam Terror will be destroyed, and only the Gundam Wrath will remain. You will own the toughest Gundam on Earth."

            Maddar nodded, then eyed his second-in-command. "You seem to have this all figured out, Nelson. Are you sure you didn't set this all up on purpose?"

            "Why would I do that? What's in it for me?" Barb's voice held a shade of anger.

            "I don't know. This just all seems suspicious. And why should we want the Gundam Terror destroyed? We own that as well." Maddar pinned Barb with a hot, direct gaze.

            "That is true. But why have the Terror when the Gundam Wrath is three times the machine? Besides, you know someone has been leaking information about the Venom Gundam wreck, and Neo-Japan has been seeking Domon and Rain. If the Gundam Terror is destroyed, there won't be any story to leak out, and we can keep Domon as the Gundam Wrath's pilot. He'll be too upset with Rain's death to go back."

            Maddar's onyx eyes narrowed. "I think this all sounds too contrived and elaborate to work, Nelson. How can you be so sure?"

            Barb shrugged, desperate to keep his cool. "You have to trust me, Daniel. I _am_ your right-hand man, after all."

            "I suppose so. I'll send Peregrin and Tendem over to the Gundam Terror's hangar to capture Rain. That way we know for sure that she's ours." 

            Barb listened as Maddar made the call, giving specific instructions to keep Rain in the big Gundam at all costs until it had bonded with her. Once that happened, the Gundam Terror would be nigh unstoppable. Only the Gundam Wrath would be able to defeat it.

            _Domon has to fight the Gundam Terror and win. I'm so sorry, Domon, but it has to be this way if I'm going to take over the Federacy._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "That's a lot of guards, bro," Sai whispered from beside Domon. The Neo-Japanese fighter nodded, his body tensing for the fight. 

            "Ah, that's nothin' for us, Sai," Chibodee whispered back. He put a hand on Domon's shoulder. "Let's go!"

            "Shuffle Alliance....attack!" Domon cried out and the 5 young men rushed forward. Argo and George moved as one, taking out several guards. Chibodee, throwing punches and yelling insults, was a one-man wrecking crew, leaving Domon and Sai to fight through the guards together.

            The Federacy guards were very well-trained and skillful, but they did not possess the heart and soul of a Shuffle Alliance member. With the King of Hearts leading the way, the Shuffles made quick work of their foes and found themselves in the hangar of the mammoth Gundam Wrath.

            Chibodee let out a low whistle. "That is the biggest machine I've ever seen!"

            "Wow, bro, you really piloted that?!" Sai asked, awe in his young voice. Domon nodded.

            "Well yeah, Sai. It's not that hard." The Neo-Japanese fighter moved toward the Gundam, pausing when he heard the click of a gun being cocked. "Who's there?!" he yelled out, his friends instantly surrounding him, ready to fight some more if necessary.

            "Well, well. Look who we have here, Sikes." Agent Roman stood in front of the Gundam Wrath, a cool smile on his face. 

            "Not you again," Domon growled, remembering all too well the problems they had caused for Rain and himself the year before. "Who sent you here?"

            "Take a guess," Argo said, his tone angry. "We should not have trusted Barb."

            Domon groaned, his shoulders slumping beneath his crimson cape for a moment. "We didn't have much of a choice, Argo. But now that we know he's truly one of them...." His voice faded as a coldness wound its way around his heart, chilling it.

            _No. No, this isn't happening...._"Rain!" he screamed, falling to his knees in agony. _I've got to save her!_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Rain's heart pounded as she approached the Gundam Terror, her mind replaying scenes from her battle with it the previous year. The big machine, as she recalled, could be manipulated with remote control.

            "Get going!" one of the men snapped, giving her a slight push. Rain glared at him, but she began the long climb to the cockpit. As she climbed, the pretty mechanic felt the Gundam tremble beneath her, and heard the faint clicking and whirring of gears. She took a deep breath and kept going as the machine began to wake up. 

            At the door of the hangar, Peregrin and Tendem stepped in, Tendem's grey eyes lighting with lust at the sight of Rain climbing up the huge machine. He began to move forward, but Henry stopped him, shaking his head.

            "You'll frighten her, Michael. Let her do her job," Peregrin warned him. Michael swore under his breath but stayed. Rain had reached the cockpit and was slowly nearing the control center, the very nervous system of the beast. Closing her eyes for a moment, she thought about Domon, thought about her dead father, thought about finally being free. Murmuring a prayer, she stepped into the nervous center, the brilliant red MTS clinging to her sleek body as the Gundam Terror's red eyes snapped open and it let out a curdling scream.


	10. Terror vs Wrath

I do not own G-Gundam or its characters.

Raven's Lil Demon – It might seem like Domon is OOC, and he is a little, but that's because I see his character as having grown through everything he and Rain have gone through. He is more concerned about her and for her, and he wants to show her how much he loves her, so this may make him seem "a lovey-dovey fighter" as you put it. However, he can still fight with the best of 'em!

To everyone else, especially GoldAngel2 and Jen23, thank you so much for your unbridled enthusiasm with this story and also "Gundam Terror." I really appreciate you guys!

Chapter 10: Terror vs. Wrath

            "What do you want with Rain?" Domon demanded, getting to his feet, his chocolate eyes gleaming with hatred. Roman smiled and came forward.

            "It's all about her, isn't it, Gundam jock? So here it is: fight her. She's in the Gundam Terror, and you need to beat it. If you don't..." Roman made a clapping sound and then threw his hands into the air, "Ka-Blam! We shoot the thing up, her included."

            "You dirty, no good..."  Domon's caustic rebuttal was cut short by a roar outside the hangar. Sai ran to the doors and looked out, his cinnamon eyes widening as he saw what he had always hoped was a long-dead nightmare: the Gundam Terror, in full battle regalia.

            "Uh, Bro..." The Chinese youth could only mumble and gesture. The rest of the Shuffles sprinted to the door and Domon swore, Chibodee joining in.

            "Domon. Come out and play," Rain invited, her voice devoid of any emotion. She was a part of the Gundam Terror now, the great machine a mere extension of her body and mind.

            "Stay clear of this," Domon told his friends and turned to go to the Gundam Wrath.

            "Domon, you aren't serious! You could kill each other," George said, startled by Domon's fierceness. The Neo-Japanese fighter shot him a cold look.

            "If this is what it's come to, so be it. Don't worry, I won't harm Rain." The spirited young fighter ran for the big Gundam, climbing up to the cockpit in record time.

            "We can't just stand by!" Sai cried out, looking up at his 3 comrades with impatience.

            Argo pointed at Roman and Sikes. "They must know where Barb is and what is going on."

            "Yeah. Let's go ask 'em!" Chibodee agreed and they charged across the hangar, the two agents oblivious as they watched the Gundam Wrath come to life.

            Domon's eyes were narrowed slits and he felt anger and adrenaline course through him, combining into an intoxicating rage that drove the Gundam Wrath forward at a dead run.  Rain had turned the Gundam Terror to face him, her cerulean eyes flat and clear.

            "Bring it on, Rain!" Domon shouted, his body trembling with pent-up aggression.

            "As you wish. Gundam fight ready.....Go!" The Gundam Terror stepped forward. "Gundam Terror, fire! Terror Blitz!" Rain commanded, and the big war machine opened its massive hands as bolts of electric energy shot out, skewering the chest of Gundam Wrath.

            "Is that it? Ha!" Domon laughed. "Gundam Wrath, open fire! Wrath Fury!" Rings of white-blue light arced out from the shoulder-mounted guns and encircled Rain, shocking her. She screamed, but not in pain. Her cry was one of absolute anger.

            The rest of the Shuffles had beaten the information out of Sikes and Roman, and could scarce believe it. "They want Domon to kill Rain? How wacko is that?!" Chibodee scoffed. "Never in a million years!"

            George had gone to watch the Gundam fight and his already pale face lost what color it boasted. "Shuffles!" They came on the run, eyes and mouths widening at the spectacle before them. 

            "I wouldn't be so sure, Chibodee," Argo said, his tone cold. "We must snap him out of it!"

            "How? It's not like we have our Gundams," Sai told him, shaking his head. The others couldn't offer any ideas that seemed plausible, and they watched in morbid fascination as the two fighters continued to duke it out, neither seeming to gain ground.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "It has begun." Maddar turned from the TV screen where the fight was being broadcast to Barb. "It's truly magnificent, Nelson. A veritable Gundam championship. It's too bad no one is watching this."

            "Yes, indeed." Barb continued watching the fight, his conscience pulling at him. How could he let them destroy one another? Rain was a lot tougher than any of them had originally thought. Domon was actually having to work.

            "This was a brilliant idea, Nelson. The Gundam Wrath will bring the Federacy all the power it will ever need!" Maddar was almost crowing as he lit a cigar. "No other government will be able to stand up to me!"

            "You do mean the Federacy, right Daniel? Or has the organization become an extension of you?"

            "Bah. I _am_ the Federacy. All the plans stolen from the other countries' Gundams – all my idea. Neo-Japan will crumble when I take over the leadership of the world."

            Nelson pretended to be surprised. "Stolen plans? What for?"

            Maddar gave him a cheshire grin. "To make those two beautiful Gundams on the screen. Even Venom Gundam had stolen technology."

            Nelson smiled and reached into his pocket to hit a button. He glanced at the screen. "I'm going down to watch them. As you said, it is like a Gundam championship." He left the room, breaking into a run half-way down the hall.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Terror Slash!"

            "Wrath Thunder!"

            The two Gundams battled back and forth, with Rain fighting hard to keep her balance. Domon seemed to be holding back, but would then land a blow that was definitely aimed at taking the other Gundam out.

            "We have to stop them!" Sai said, growing more frustrated with each blow exchanged. Rain went down on one knee and they held their breaths: would Domon deliver the coup de grace? The Gundam Wrath fired, but Rain dodged and got back to her feet.

            "How? How do we stop them?" George asked, shaking his head.

            "Yeah, it's like they're possessed," Chibodee added, frowning.

            "They are, in a way." They spun to see Nelson Barb, his platinum eyes glued on Neo-Japan's team. "Once they committed to battle, the machines took over. The circuitry is alike to that of Dark Gundam."

            Chibodee's green eyes narrowed, flashing a burning rage. "Listen pal, we trusted you, and you betrayed us!"

            "I know, but I did it for Neo-Japan. You see, I am an undercover agent of the Neo-Japan Special Operatives. We've been trying to bring down the Federacy for the last two years under the suspicion that it had stolen plans from other countries in regards to their Gundams. Daniel Maddar, the Federacy President, just confessed, albeit unknowingly, to that specific accusation. The Federacy is finished."

            "Yes, and so are they, unless we stop them," Argo said, his deep brown eyes dark with anger.

            Nelson sighed, feeling an immense guilt. "I know, and unfortunately, we can't do that. Only if Domon and Rain fight back against the machines can they win."

            "May God save them," George whispered, his violet eyes troubled and cloudy.

            "Amen," Argo added quietly. Sai and Chibodee remained silent.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Domon was tiring, sweat dropping into his chocolate eyes, his coal hair slicked to his head. He was in terrific shape, but this was the first Gundam fight he'd been in since the triumphant defeat of the Dark Gundam.

            The Gundam Terror was beginning to weaken; he could feel it and sense it, and his desire to end it was overpowering him. Watching the other machine stagger back he grinned, an evil illusion of his usual happy smirk.

            "Wrath Chaos!" the young Neo-Japanese fighter cried, and the Gundam Wrath's yellow eyes flashed a bright and burning blue as all of its weapons fired at once. A reaching and glistening fireball of arcing white-red energy enveloped the Gundam Terror, caressing the shining metal warrior as it began to bite and eat away to fully disable and destroy its opponent.

            "No!" the Shuffles yelled as one, watching in horrified awe as the Gundam Terror collapsed to its knees, the mighty head falling forward to strike the ground, the red eyes turning to ash.

            "Domon!" The grief-stricken cry burst from the cockpit of the wrecked Gundam, and he felt a shock go through him as he ripped away the wires that connected him to the Gundam Wrath. _What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her!_

            "Rain! No!" Leaping from his war machine he sprinted toward the smoldering wreckage, barely beating the Shuffles. "Rain! Answer me!" There was no answering reply, only the crackling and sizzling of downed wires and burnt circuitry.

            "Where is she?!" Chibodee yelled, coming alongside him. Domon shook his head, the wild movement accentuated by his dark tousled hair. 

            "I don't know! Rain!" Smoke was beginning to roil out of the smashed cockpit, making them cough and choke.

            "She'll suffocate if we don't get her out of here!" George shouted as he, Sai, and Argo began a desperate search for their pretty friend. Domon struggled into the inner part of the cockpit, his dark eyes reddening with smoke irritation, and he could hardly draw a breath, but he _would not_ leave without her.

            Chibodee lunged forward and grabbed his forearm. "Domon! This thing's gonna blow! C'mon!"

            "No! Not without Rain!" he screamed back, jerking away from his friend. He turned blindly back into the flame-tinged smoke, his lungs burning from the lack of clean air.

            As he took a slow, uncertain step, he thought he heard a whimper, and he went toward the sound, stumbling but driven. Too choked up with smoke to call out, he felt something soft beneath his foot and bent down, tears running down his face as he saw his beloved, tangled up in wires and crumpled in a heap.

            _Please, Rain, hold on,_ he silently pleaded as he worked her free and scooped her up, standing. Panic began to overtake him as he realized he didn't know how to get out; flames blocked him at every turn. _I need air – I can't breathe!_ Fighting the panicky feeling, he tried to calm himself. _I can do this. I am Domon Kasshu!_

Chibodee joined the others outside, where Sai was openly crying with Argo's big hand on his shoulder. George remained silent, stoic, but his violet eyes were deep with an anguished storm of tears. Chibodee's shoulders heaved with harsh breaths as he fought his own emotions, and he glanced at the knight.

            "C'mon France, this bucket is gonna go up any minute." George nodded and grabbed Sai's arm, drawing the sobbing Chinese boy back. Argo kept his place. He couldn't believe Domon was dead, but...who could survive in the smoky flames?

            The big wreck trembled once, then twice, and a small explosion rocked through it, parts flying into the ash air to land in scattered and scorched patterns. Another shudder ran through the hulk and flames burst forth to overtake what was left of the machine.

            Bowing their heads in respect and reverence to their fallen leader, none of the men noticed a blackened figure stagger away from the fire, a small bundle clutched to his chest.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Okay, no flames, people. I know this is the cliffhanger to end all, but this chapter was getting way too long. I plan to have the final chapter up on Friday, if not before. Thank you so much for all your support. It means the world to me! RL2


	11. The Future Awaits

I do not own G-Gundam. I just to like to borrow its characters every once in awhile.

Thank you for all the great reviews. GoldAngel2 and Jen23, you two are the best. If anyone hasn't read their incredible stories, you're doing yourself a great injustice. Read them!

This is the final chapter of "Gundam Wrath." I have thought about the next story in the series and have plans, but you won't find it posted anytime soon. I have some other stories and ideas to finish first. 

By the way, if you haven't seen _Hidalgo_, you need to. The cinematography is absolutely beautiful, and who doesn't like a story where justice prevails, there's a handsome cowboy, and a gorgeous horse? 

Chapter 11: The Future Awaits

            An alarm clock went off somewhere close to Domon's head and he rolled over, groaning in annoyance. Reaching around he slapped the offending machine, knocking it off his nightstand. Sighing, he put a hand over his dark eyes, not wanting to get up yet.

            "Domon! Are you up yet?" Dr. Kasshu yelled through the door.

            "Yes!" Domon shouted back, throwing the blankets off. He sat up, pushing his unruly black hair back from his handsome, angular face. His left shoulder still bore burn marks from the month before when he had rushed into the Gundam Terror wreckage to save Rain.

            "Well, hurry it up!" His father thumped on the door for emphasis and headed to the next door. "Rain? Dear, are you awake?"

            The beautiful young woman smiled and called out, "Yes, Dr. Kasshu!"

            "Alright, dear. Come get some breakfast." Domon's father was ecstatic that his son and his girlfriend were staying with him. Rain had been unsure at first of staying there, but Domon had assured her that it would work out fine.

            Rain finished brushing out her hair and applied a little lip gloss, then stepped out into the hall and went to the kitchen. She smiled her thanks to Domon's father for the glass of orange juice he handed her, noticing the absence of her boyfriend.

            "You know, they won't expect you to be at the trial, Rain," Dr. Kasshu said, sitting down to begin reading his paper.

            "I know, but I want to be there. I-I want to see them put away." Her tone was quiet and determined, her cerulean eyes deep with painful emotions.

            "We all do." Domon sat down next to her, reaching to cup her soft cheek in his rough hand. "It'll be alright, koishii."

            "I know, Domon," Rain said, leaning into his touch. His eyes were gentle as he watched her, and he wanted to take her into his arms and never let go.

            "Are the Shuffles meeting you there?" Dr. Kasshu asked, sipping his coffee. Domon nodded, taking a bite of toast. He had told them they needn't bother, but all of them had insisted.

            "You will let me know how it goes? I'll be at my office."

            "Sure, Dad." Domon gulped down some juice and stood. "We'd better get going, Rain. It'll take us an hour or so to get there." She nodded and stood, taking her glass to the sink.

            Domon glanced at her as they went to the corelander, noting her apprehensive look. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, his chocolate eyes almost fierce as he spoke to her. "Don't worry, Rain. Tendem will get what he deserves. I'll make sure of that."

            She smiled, stretching up to brush her soft lips against his cheek. "I know, Domon. Come on." He helped her in and went around to his side, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. Maddar and his underlings were up on criminal charges of all sorts, ranging from assault and battery to treason and embezzlement. Nelson Barb had asked the Neo-Japan team to be present, saying he'd understand if it would be too hard on Rain. Domon sighed and started getting in. He'd really rather that his partner stayed here, but she was as determined as he was.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            They sat toward the back of the court room with the rest of the Shuffles, watching as the International Gundam Federacy was systematically torn down, one person at a time. Barb had done his work; he had dirt on almost every major member of the organization, and most of his information was directly incriminating.

            When Michael Tendem was brought to the stand, he sought out Rain, winking at her. As she turned her head in disgust, Chibodee and George grabbed Domon to keep him in his seat.

            "He will get his comeuppance, Domon," the knight said, his violet eyes steely with anger at Tendem's boldness. _Men like him should be put to death._

            Domon wrapped an arm around Rain, drawing her close to him. He tried to squelch the rising fury he felt sweeping through his body, knowing this was neither the time nor place for a display of temper, although it was certainly justified.

            Rain leaned on his shoulder, letting the fighter support her. She knew he was angry, could feel his tenseness, and took his hand, lacing her small fingers through his long ones. Domon smiled gently at her, forcing away the anger. She was safe, and he would always keep her that way.

            Tendem was sentenced to 25 years in prison for the work he had performed for the Federacy, a very small amount of time, Domon thought, his opinion voiced as a low, growling string of expletives. Rain's tormentor grinned at her as he was led down the aisle, and the slender young doctor couldn't stop the repulsive shudder that wracked her body.

            Domon, having caught the man's leering look, leaped from his seat and ran at him, jumping over Rain in the process. "Domon!" she cried out, but the fighter was too incensed to listen to his beloved's cry.

            Tendem shoved the guard away that was holding his arm and ran out into the foyer of the court house, turning to challenge Domon as he burst through the double doors. "Come on, Kasshu. Show me what you got!" Tendem dared, grinning, his grey eyes sparkling with mad pleasure.

            Domon rushed him, driven by an intense hatred that had the Neo-Japanese Gundam pilot seeing nothing but dark red. Grabbing Tendem's right arm he flipped the bigger man over and smashed his fist into his face, breaking his nose and drawing a gush of blood.

            Tendem swung out hard, connecting with Domon's chin, but the Gundam fighter wasn't done yet and drove both fists into Tendem's stomach, taking the older man's breath and leaving him gasping.

            "That's enough." Argo pulled his friend back, Domon fighting to break away.  "You've made your point, Domon. Leave him be." The big Neo-Russian's cool voice broke through Domon's furious haze and he slumped, trying to center himself.

            "Domon?" Rain shook off Chibodee's restraining hand and approached her boyfriend, her bright cerulean eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?"

            He turned to her, wiping a sleeve across his mouth. "I'm fine, koibito." She gave him a tremulous smile as he took her into his muscular arms and held her tight. "It's over now, Rain. It's all over," he whispered, his tone low and soothing. She could hear his heart pounding from the fight and laid her ear against it, finding the hard rhythm comforting.

            "I guess that's that, huh?" Chibodee asked, gazing around at his friends.

            "Yes. I wonder what will become of the Gundam Wrath?" Argo said, his dark brown eyes troubled. The machine was too dangerous, in his opinion, to be left intact.

            George shrugged, the movement as elegant as he. "Perhaps Neo-Japan will secure the rights to it. It was their man that brought the Federacy down, after all."

            Rain shuddered, turning to the Neo-Frenchman. "I certainly hope not. I never want to see that machine again!"

            Domon gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think Karato would be foolish enough to keep it around. It will probably be dismantled." Glancing at his watch, he added, "We'd better go, honey. Dad will want to know how it went."

            "Okay." She gave each Shuffle a hug, saving Sai for last. The diminutive Neo-Chinese boy was extra-special to her. Sai sniffed as he hugged her back, knowing it might be a long time before he saw her again.

            Domon told his friends goodbye and led Rain to the corelander for the ride back. It was over; Barb had indeed brought the Federacy down, but that posed new questions. Each Gundam tournament needed a governing body to run it, and with the Federacy gone, who would take its place? And what _would_ happen to the Gundam Wrath? Rain sighed as her mind roamed through endless scenarios, and she felt exhausted.

            Domon frowned at her deep sigh and reached for her hand. "Hey, you should be happy, Rain."

            "I know, Domon, and I am, but now what happens?" As she voiced her questions and concerns, her boyfriend listened and nodded, glancing at her every so often.

            When she was finished, he squeezed her hand. "Whatever happens, koishii, we'll be together. I don't plan to ever let you out of my sight again."

            Rain's heart fluttered at his passionate words, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I don't plan on ever _being_ out of your sight," she said, smiling shyly as he grinned at her. The two continued their ride in companionable silence, happy to just be with one another.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The moon hung low over the ocean later that evening, casting a silvered illuminance over the water and turning it into a billion sparkling diamonds. Rain sat on the cool sand, her chin resting on her drawn-up knees, thinking. She was finally free to move on with her life, finally free to have a life with Domon.

            Domon. His name made her heart jump and her pulse quicken, and brought a warm flush to her beautiful face. _We've been through so much together, and he's always there to protect and take care of me. I love him so much!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by their subject as Domon ran up to her and dropped to his knees. 

            "Rain! Are you okay? Why are you out here?" he asked, breathing hard. He rested his large hands on her slim shoulders.

            "Domon, I'm fine. I just wanted to get out of the house. I didn't want to disturb you and your father," she said, lowering her gaze. He squeezed her shoulders and drew her to him, enfolding her into his strong arms.

            "Rain, you never disturb me." He kissed her soft cheek, nuzzling her neck. Keeping her tight against his body with one hand, he ran his other hand through her silky cinnamon hair, enjoying the feel of her. Rain snuggled up to her fighter, wrapping her arms around his chest.

            They stayed wrapped up in each other's embraces for quite some time before Domon spoke, his voice soft and low. "Rain, my father and I would like you to stay with us."

            She pulled away a little from him. "Domon, that's really not necessary. I'd like to have my own place." When his expression fell, she smiled and tipped his chin up, her cerulean eyes locking on his chocolate ones and drawing him into her. "It's nothing against you guys, handsome. I just, I need my own space too, like you do."

            Domon smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips across hers. "I understand, koibito. Just as long as you live next door."

            She laughed, the sound light and gentle. "We'll have to see, itoshii." Domon smiled and brought her mouth to his, his touch gentle and then becoming more intense as he felt her responding eagerly to him. Rain tipped her head so he could meld them together, his arms tightening to support her.

            As she slowly lost all sense of herself to Domon's passionate administrations, she knew the next phase of her life was beginning, and she was ready to begin it, alongside her brave and handsome protector.


End file.
